


Weiss Meets The Easter Bunny And Other Tales

by Raziel12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Easter fun, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss meets the Easter bunny, Ruby goes on an Easter egg hunt, Yang picks a fight with a rabbit, and Blake steers clear of trouble. Some Easter-themed fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiss Meets The Easter Bunny And Other Tales

**Weiss Meets The Easter Bunny… Sort Of**

“Help! Someone! Help! Please don’t stab me!”

Yang and Ruby glanced at each other. That was Velvet. Was someone bullying her again? But that didn’t make any sense – all the shouting was coming from their room.

“Silence!” That was definitely Weiss. “What were you doing in our room?”

“Crap.” Yang sighed. “We’d better go in there before Weiss stabs her or something. You know how she is.”

Ruby did indeed know how Weiss was. As much as she’d come to appreciate the other girl’s company, Weiss was far too fond of stabbing people she didn’t like. It was actually pretty disturbing.

“Weiss wouldn’t stab Velvet.” Ruby paused. Weiss had tried to stab her yesterday after she tried to steal some of Weiss’s cookies. Weiss had so many cookies, and they tasted so good. Surely, she could spare a few for Ruby. Apparently, she couldn’t. If Ruby had been any slower, she’d have ended up looking like Swiss cheese. “Then again… yeah, we better get in there and save Velvet.”

They opened the door to find the poor Faunus pressed flat against the wall with Weiss’s rapier at her throat. The blue-eyed girl’s lips were drawn back into a snarl.

“You arrived just in time. This miscreant was sneaking around our room.”

“You’re not calling her that because she’s a Faunus, are you?” Yang remembered how Weiss had acted when they first found out about Blake’s past and the White Fang. She’d been very, very tempted to introduce Weiss’s face to the business end of her fist.

“Yang!” Ruby slapped her older sister over the back of the head. “Weiss isn’t like that!”

“Indeed, I couldn’t care less if she is a Faunus. What I do care about is that she was sneaking around in our room. Now, Velvet, explain yourself.”

“I… I…” Velvet reached behind her back and pulled out a brightly coloured bag. “I was going to hide some Easter eggs in your room for you to find. You’ve been so nice to me that I wanted to do something for you too.”

“Oh!” Ruby’s eyes lit up, and she yanked Weiss away from Velvet. The moment Weiss was out of the way, Ruby grabbed the bag out of Velvet’s hands. There were dozens of Easter eggs inside. She grinned. “So, are you working for the Easter bunny, Velvet?” 

Weiss cut into the conversation. “Wait – what do Easter eggs have to do with anything?”

Yang, Ruby, and Velvet all froze and turned to stare at Weiss. Had they heard that right?

“Are you saying that you don’t know what Easter eggs are?” Ruby paled and covered her mouth with one hand. She used the other to point at Weiss. “What kind of horrible childhood did you have?”

“My childhood was perfectly fine, thank you.” Weiss huffed and stared down her nose at them. “My father simply didn’t believe in such… such plebeian customs. I – mphhh!” Weiss staggered as Ruby shoved an Easter egg into her mouth.

“Here! Try one.”

“How dare you?” Weiss munched on the Easter egg. “I should… wait… this is actually pretty good.” She eyed the bag of Easter eggs in Ruby’s hand. “Give me more.”

A few minutes – and several dozen Easter eggs later – Weiss lay on the ground, her arms wrapped around her middle. She groaned. “Oh… I think I ate too many of those Easter eggs. No wonder my father didn’t want me to know about them…”

Ruby lay beside Weiss on the floor. “Stop complaining. The chocolate is worth the pain.” She moaned. “Too much chocolate.”

Yang could only shake her head at the idiocy of her two teammates while Velvet tried her hardest not to laugh. Blake picked that moment to arrive. She glanced at the two girls moaning and groaning on the floor and then shook her head.

“Am I missing something?” Blake hid her smile behind her book. “Or have you two turned into exhibitionists while you two have turned into voyeurs?” 

Weiss would have stabbed Blake, but she couldn’t find the strength to get up off the floor. Truly, Easter eggs were deadly weapons.

X X X  
 **  
** ****Ruby And The Easter Egg Hunt  
  
Ruby hadn’t expected Beacon Academy to have an Easter egg hunt, but she wasn’t about to complain. Easter egg hunts meant candy, and candy was always nice to have around. It didn’t hurt that Ruby was pretty much a ninja when it came to finding things. She’d been totally awesome during the Easter egg hunt, collecting roughly her own weight in candy before heading back to her room to enjoy the spoils of her victory.

She had to be stealthy – Yang probably had at least five lectures planned about how she would ruin her teeth or overdose on sugar. Of course, Ruby wasn’t planning on eating all of the Easter eggs herself. She’d save some for her teammates, but there was no harm in starting on her share now.

She managed to make it back to her room undetected and settled down to enjoy an Easter egg or ten. But she’d hardly even started eating when she saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone was trying to steal her Easter eggs.

“Don’t you dare touch my Easter eggs!”

Her scythe whipped toward the offender only to stop at the last second. She’d expected some kind of nefarious demon. All she saw was a small, fluffy bunny rabbit holding a brightly coloured bag. Right…

“What are you doing, little guy?” Ruby pulled her scythe back and walked over to the rabbit. It still hadn’t moved – not that she could blame it. Her scythe had come about a quarter of an inch from carving through its head. “I don’t think anyone has a pet rabbit.”

There was a knock on the door before Velvet came into the room. “Is everything okay in here? I thought I heard someone yelling.”

“That might have been me.” Ruby didn’t want to seem rude, but she really wanted to know why the rabbit was there and Velvet was a rabbit Faunus. “Hey… um… can you, I don’t know, talk to that rabbit?”

Velvet’s eyes widened, and she hurried over to the rabbit, holding it against her chest and murmuring soothing words to the small animal. “It’s okay. Relax, you’re safe now.”

“So… uh…”

Velvet listened carefully as the rabbit gave a series of small squeaks. Then her gaze sharpened, and she rounded on Ruby. “Did you really threaten this little guy with your scythe?”

Ruby winced. It did sound kind of horrible when Velvet put it that way. She glanced back at her enormous bag of Easter eggs. “I thought he was trying to steal my Easter eggs.”

“I see.” Velvet frowned faintly. “Well, this little guy works for the Easter bunny.” Ruby gaped. “Yes, Ruby, that Easter bunny. He thinks you might have too many Easter eggs. He wants you to share.”

“I was going to share,” Ruby said. “But maybe I do have too many.” She glanced out the window. The Easter egg hunt was still going on. “How about the three of us hide some of my Easter eggs?” She cackled. She could throw some Easter eggs at Weiss while she was down there. The other girl would never know what hit her.

Velvet and the rabbit looked at each other and then at Ruby, who was still cackling.

“Okay.” 

X X X  
 **  
** ****Yang Extorts The Easter Bunny  
  
Yang glared at the frightened rabbit curled up in a corner of the room. She’d forgotten all about Easter, so she didn’t have the usual horde of Easter eggs to feed her younger sister. And never let it be said that Yang didn’t do her best to help her sister. One way or another, she’d get Ruby the Easter eggs she craved.

“So, I hear you work for the Easter bunny.” Yang folded her arms over her chest and leaned down to stare the rabbit in the eye. “I think you might be able to help me with something.”

The rabbit glared back at her. Well, well, well – the little thing had some spirit. She leaned back and activated her gauntlets. To the rabbit’s credit it didn’t so much as flinch, not even when she brought her fists together with a resounding crunch.

“You see I have a problem. I need Easter eggs, but the stores are all sold out. I hear you might know where I can find some.”

The rabbit squeaked and waved its arms around.

“Is that so? You’re saying that you don’t work for the Easter bunny, and that you don’t know where a girl like me could possibly find some Easter eggs. But that’s funny, because why else would you be wandering through my room and pawing through all my stuff. Either you were trying to hide some Easter eggs, or you’re some kind of pervert. So which one is it, Mr Rabbit?”

The rabbit made an outraged sound and waved one fist at her.

“Right, you’re not a pervert. But that still doesn’t tell me why you were in my room.” Yang’s lips curled. “I think you’re holding out on me. I think you know exactly where I could find a nice stash of Easter eggs. And let me tell you something right now. I’m going to find those Easter eggs. There is no way that I’m letting my little sister get through Easter without her yearly dose of Easter candy.” 

The rabbit’s eyes narrow and it glanced from Yang to the door. It was probably weighing up its chances of reaching the door before Yang could grab it. It must not have liked its odds because it sighed and reached behind its back to pull out a big bag of Easter eggs. It had to be magic or something because there was no way a rabbit that small could have hidden a bag that big behind its back.

“Well, what do you know.” Yang took the bag and nodded at the door. “Run along now. It was nice doing business with you.” 

The rabbit glared one last time and then ran off. A few minutes later, Ruby skipped into the door.

“Hey, Yang, Happy Easter!”

Yang smiled gave her sister a hug before presenting her with the bag of Easter eggs. “Happy Easter, Ruby.”

“Easter eggs?” Ruby grinned. “You’re the best sister ever!”

X X X  
 **  
** ****Blake Steers Clear Of Trouble  
  
Blake wasn’t sure why nobody seemed to notice all the little rabbits running around. Maybe it was a Faunus thing since Velvet had given her a knowing smile while helping one of the little critters climb through a window. Whatever it was, it was equal parts amusing and disturbing. Was Velvet part of some kind of rabbit-based conspiracy? 

It could also have had something to do with Easter. To be honest, she’d never really celebrated Easter before. There hadn’t been time for things like holidays when she’d been part of the White Fang. But here at Beacon, Easter was a big deal. The students and staff had organised Easter egg hunts and other silly but enjoyable activities. Blake hadn’t participated in any of them so far, but she’d been more than happy to spend the holiday with her friends.

Out of all of them, Ruby was the most enthusiastic about the whole thing. The younger girl loved Easter, and she’d entered every single Easter egg hunt she could find in a bid to gather as much candy as possible. Ruby had also managed to drag Weiss into the Easter egg hunts as well under the pretext that it might help their teamwork. In reality, Ruby probably just wanted a second pair of eyes to maximise her chances of snagging candy.

Yang had played the part of indulgent older sister, stepping in now and then to make sure that Ruby shared some of her candy, as opposed to gorging on it and either choking or dying of a sugar overdose. Blake had spent most of the day watching the others, and it wasn’t long before she found herself sitting on the grass with one of the rabbits curled up in her lap. Ruby and Weiss might have energy to burn, but Blake was perfectly content to spend the day with Yang and a good book.

But she wasn’t having much luck reading. The rabbit in her lap kept glaring and trying to bite Yang. Odd. But knowing Yang, she’d probably done something to the little thing to get it angry.

“How do you like Easter so far?” Yang asked.

“It’s been quite enjoyable so far.” Blake smiled as Ruby ran across the field with Weiss in hot pursuit. Apparently, Weiss wanted a larger share of the Easter eggs they’d found. “It’s certainly very interesting.”

“I guess.” Yang scowled at the rabbit. Yes, the blonde definitely recognised it. “Don’t you think it’s a bit weird having a rabbit in your lap. I mean… you are a cat Faunus.”

“Yang, I think he knows I’m not going to eat him.” Blake held the rabbit up. “He’s far too cuddly for that.” She paused. “Although it does seem like you’ve done something to anger him. I might not know a lot about Easter, but I do know that you should never pick a fight with a rabbit during Easter. They might just work for the Easter bunny.”

“Right.” Yang laughed. “The big, bad Easter bunny is going to come and get me.”

“Well, actually, he is.” Blake’s lips twitched. “You see, the Faunus have very different beliefs about the Easter bunny. Humans think of him as a fairly harmless giver of candy. To the Faunus, he’s a little different. Sure, he still gives out candy, but he also punishes naughty children. I’d say that messing with one of his rabbits makes you a naughty child.”

“You’re just making that up.” Yang got to her feet. “Come on, I need to get something out of my room.”

The rabbit slipped out of Blake’s arms and glared at Yang one more time before vanishing into some bushes. Blake’s brows furrowed. That wasn’t a good sign. When they got back to their room, they found Yang’s bed in pieces with the mattress shredded and scattered all over the room. The culprits were easy enough to identify. There were dozens of rabbits in there, and all of them turned to glare at Yang.

“Blake…” Yang backed away. “That thing you said about the Easter bunny…”

“Just run, Yang.” Blake stepped neatly out of the way as the rabbits charged. “And hope they don’t catch you.”

Yang learned a very important lesson that day – never mess with the Easter bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I neither own RWBY, nor am I making any money off of this.
> 
> So, this was just a bit of light-hearted fun. I didn’t get it done in time for Easter, but I think it should still be okay. With regards to the little snippets themselves, I wouldn’t be surprised if Weiss never really had a proper childhood with Easter egg hunts and the like. In contrast, I can definitely see Ruby being big on Easter egg hunts with Yang indulging her. And given Yang’s hot temper – well, she picked the wrong rabbit to mess with! Blake, of course, knows better than to step between a gang of angry rabbits and their prey.
> 
> I also write original fiction, mostly fantasy. You can find links to it in my profile. Give it a try – you won’t be disappointed. If you like stuff like RWBY, check out my story The Last Huntress.
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
